batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight of Gotham (season 6)
The sixth season of the American television series The Knight of Gotham which is based on the DC Comics character Bruce Wayne/Batman, premiered on CBS. The season focuses on Bruce, who must balance being a vigilante and mayor. At the same time, new enemies emerge, initially led by a corrupt FBI Director Carl Smith, who puts together a team with serial killer Hush, female drug lord Lydia Cassamento, vigilante Peace Maker , Ukrainian mobster Draco Kosov, the insane gangster Two-Face, and vampire Dala. Cast Main and Recurring * Sean Farris as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight/Batman * Ben Mckenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Erik King as Lieutenant/Director John Watson/Orpheus * Victoria Justice as Alicia Kane/Red Robin * Sean Pertwee as as Alfred Pennyworth/Outsider * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Brenton Twaites as R'ichard "Dick" Grayson/Night Wing ' * Josh Segarra as Adrian Chase/Vigilante * Jovian Wade as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Jamie Fox as Lucius Fox Jr./Mr. Terrific * Cobie Smulders as Director Iman Avesta ''' '''Villains * Bob Gunton as Deputy Director Carl Smith ''' * Blake Lively as '''Rachel Dawes/Dala (Earth Thirty-Six) * Ray Stevenson as Draco Kosov * Tom Pelphrey as Hush * Mark Consuelos as Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Tom Wilkinson as Mario Falcone/the Roman ''' * Mike Colter as '''Carlton Duquesne/'Gambol' * Pej Vahdat as District Attorney Sam Armand * Tina Huang as Commissioner Kimberly Hill * Gina Ravera as Lydia Cassamento * Bruce Boxleitner as President Baker ' * Robert Buckley as '''Harvey Dent/Two-Face ' * Peyton List as '''Ivy Pepper/Poison Ivy * Dash Mihok as Detective Arnold Flass ' * Galeen Engen as '''Judge C. McGarvey ' * Joaquin Phoenix as 'Mr. Fenn ' * Shemar Moore as 'Ricardo Diaz Jr./Richard Dragon ' * Ron Perlman and Josh Segarra as '''Adrian Chase/ Peace Maker ''' * Lesley Sharp as '''Hermione Grange Guest Stars * Lynda Carter as President Olivia Marsdin ''' * Gal Gadot as '''Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom * Caity Lotz as Captain Sara Lance/White Canary * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz * Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon * Nick Zano as Dr./Agent Nate Heywood/Steel * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave * Paul Johansson as William Dent/Prometheus/Batman * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Super-Girl * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/The Flash * Candice Patton as Iris West-Thawne * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall/Hawk * Elliot Knight as Don Hall/Dove * Camila Mendes as Ariana Sionis/Huntress ' Episodes 1. '"Aftermath”-'In the chaos that ensures on Gotham City, Katrina killed by the explosions caused by Adrian murdering Lockwood and those same explosions fatally injure Watson and Victor, leaving him crippled due to his leg being burned and Victor comatose. Everyone else survives. Bruce, in his grief, puts Nelson, his and Katrina’s infant son, up for adoption and Nelson is given away to the Nash family. Afterwards, Avesta sends a S.P.Y.R.A.L. team to help the people of Gotham who survived the attack. 6 months later Bruce continues being mayor of Gotham City while also leading the Bat Family but has been struggling to cope with his grief for Katrina. However Bruce has refused to resort back to killing as he knows Katrina dying was his fault, as Owl-Man wouldn't have existed if not for his own mistakes 5 years ago. Meanwhile Watson is hospitalized with serious injuries forcing him to retire as Orpheus while Victor is still comatose but is stable. Gordon is now deputy mayor. The Bat Family is now only consistent of Bruce, Alicia who has become Bruce’s right-hand woman in Watson’s absence, Lucius Jr. who has filled for duties while improving his fighting skills and Alfred who fills in for Adrian, who is now a firearms and self-defense instructor still feeling guilt for what he has done. For the last few months a criminal named Lydia Cassamento of the Italian Cassamento Crime Family has been at war with the Ukrainian mob the Whisper Gang led by Leonid Kovar. Watson soon recovers from his injuries enough to leave the hospital after being given a robotic leg by Victor Stone’s father Silas Stone and helps the Bat Family try to take down an underground fighting circuit that Cassamento heads. Cassamento has an accomplice named Richard Dragon (Shemar Moore), who has an extensive martial arts background winning numerous tournaments and popular competitions, the only reason he is not a pro is because of his extensive criminal history and being the tied to several unsolved murders. Wanting to feel useful since losing his leg, Watson goes undercover in the fighting circuit and beats the recruits, as the top contender gets to face Dragon who is his league's undisputed champion. Watson faces Dragon and is defeated by him, forcing Cassamento and Dragon to go underground after the the Bat Family and GCPD comes after him. While Alfredis cooking dinner for Bruce and Alicia, Alicia begins watching the news and is shocked and tells Bruce to come. Bruce, Alfred, and Alicia look on as pictures of Bruce wearing the Batman suit leak to the media. In the end, a pastor goes to his penthouse along with a prostitute in order to have relations with her, but a masked vigilante calling himself "Hush" breaks in, and slits his throat killing him instantly as the prostitute screams in horror. In flashbacks, an older Bruce Wayne is assigned by his uncle Colonel Jacob Kane to head to kill Duquesne who uses Gotham City for his dark practices, however, Bruce reluctantly decides to spare him upon learning that he has a daughter named Kathleen. Oswald Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, owner of the popular Iceberg Lounge nightclub, forms an alliance with mobster Mario Falcone and gangster Carlton Duquense to take control of Gotham as many have done before. 2. '“Tribute”-'''Bruce publicly denies being the Batman, facing an investigation by FBI deputy director Carl Smith. Leonid Kovar and the Whisper Gang kidnap a group of Markovian delegates, demanding a ransom. Fox and Lucius Jr. work on discrediting it while tracking the hostages, three of whom the Bat Family saves while Leonid escapes with one. Leonid injectsthe hostage with a toxin which will kill him soon. Detecting the toxin and acquiring the antidote, Bruce injects it into the hostage, but Leonid kills him anyway. He tries to escape only to be pursued by the Batman. Kovar does not look where he is going and ends up falling to his death despite Batman’s attempts to save him. The media acquires evidence from an "anonymous source" that it was faked, but Smith tells Bruce that he will continue his investigation. In Kiev, Ukraine, Draco Kosov receives a call from Ishamel Gregor, the Gentlemen’s Club owner. Draco becomes enraged upon learning that Kovar is dead upon his encounter with the Batman and decides to fly to Gotham by plane. In flashbacks, Gordon welcomes Crispus Allen, a transfer from Metropolis into Gotham City where Gordon introduces him to Nathan Bullock, Renee Montoya, and Ethan Bennett. Bullock, Montoya, and Allen are sent by Gordon to investigate Old Gotham, due to rumors circulating that notorious crime boss Mario Falcone has based his operations there. 3.”White Heat”-'In flashbacks, Doctor Bell, a practitioner at Gotham General and, more importantly, a member of the City Council. Bell had induced his friend and fellow physician Alexander James Sartorius into joining the inner circle of Gotham's influential Tobacconists' Club and convinced Sartorius to invest in a forthcoming nuclear power plant that Roman Sionis is starting. A crack in a reactor core causes Dr. Alex Sartorius to get "five million slivers of (radioactive) red-hot sand" into his body. Nuclear reactions caused the silicon in the sand to be booted up by one proton each, to phosphorus. Burning forever, he starts a quest for revenge against the people he blames for his terrible fate, getting into conflict with Avesta and Spyral when the GCPD are unable to handle him. In the present day, Sartorious now has burning skin, toxic emissions, and can manipulate radiation and escapes from a Sanctus facility to get revenge on the people whom he considers responsible for his accident since the members of the Tobacconists’ Club bribed the plant inspectors to keep to quiet about the plant’s purpose to absorb electricity rather than generate it. Now calling himself Phosphorus, Sartorious kills Bell by burning him alive while Alicia and Ariana go to visit Black Mask at Blackgate Prison. Phosphorus attempts to kill Black Mask only to be stopped by Batman. Meanwhile, Smith and two FBI agents confront Bruce at City Hall about how he has been associated with certain people over the years such as William Dent, Theo Galavan, Ra’s al Ghul, Lockwood, the Valeska twins, Rupert Thorne, and Rachel Dawes over the years. 4.'”The Strange Case of Lew Moxon”-'Bruce prepares himself when Lucius Fox is making the the Thomas Wayne Foundation is a foundation for medicine and medical help. This foundation gives annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation. In order to avoid suspicion since Deputy Director Smith will be there, Bruce appoints William to be the new Batman due to trusting him from last year. Lew Moxon goes to visit his childhood friend Sid Bunderslaw. Moxon tells Sid that he knows he betrayed him by taking some of his money, and as per policy, Sid takes out a gun and shoots himself. After feeling really good about himself, Moxon gets haunted by strange visions and sounds of his old friend. He meets with Draco Kosov to discuss putting out a bounty on Batman. Draco is revealed to have drugged Moxon with a hallucinogen to make him hallucinate Bunderslaw. After learning he was drugged, Moxon wrongly concludes that corrupt Commissioner Gil Mason and his right-hand man Freddy Dreyfus are behind this. Moxon and his gang try to kill those two men when Bruce is making a speech at the Thomas Wayne Foundation. William arrives as Batman to engage Moxon and his mob in a major fight. Lucius Jr. hacks into a drone, which leads civilians, especially Smith, to safety so they can get away from the gunfire. William knocks Moxon out and Moxon is sent to Arkham Asylum due to insanity. Draco is revealed to be in league with Hush and Lydia Cassamento. Hush then discusses their plans for the next few steps. Now that Moxon is gone, his shipping company belongs to them. In flashbacks, Selina has become Cat-Woman and tries to throw Gordon off Falcone's scent. 5.'"Parenthood"-'Denise Howard, a classmate of Alicia's, hopes to obtain an important scholarship to continue her studies but when an abusive professor named Raeburn hopes to take advantage of her in order to grant her the scholarship, she rejects him and any chance she has to obtain the financial aid vanishes. For this reason, Denise takes a number of sleeping pills, hoping to commit suicide. Hank is able to save Denise in time upon finding her passed out in the bathroom. Because of this, William goes after Raeburn. However, William is distracted by an elderly man: William's foster father Kirigi, who was a former member of the League of Shadows. Kirigi then left William when William developed an attachment to him. William is hesitant to allow his former father figure back into his life, however, he reluctantly complies when Kirigi needs his help to destroy Kitsune, a weapon that the Yakuza, are bringing to Gotham. The Bat Family goes with Kirigi and William to destroy Kitsune only to be shocked to discover that Kitsune is a baby. Sensei then betrays everyone by killing Kitsune. William fights Kirigi and then defeats him. William hesitates to kill him at the last moment and forces him to leave Gotham and to never return. William later visits Alicia in the Batcave admitting that because Sensei abandoned him, William felt paranoid about losing Harvey, Alicia, and Murray which is why he parented the way he always did, especially after losing his wife Lucy. William promises Alicia to become a better man. Gordon learns of Professor Raeburn and has him arrested. Flashbacks reveal William meeting Kirgi as a young boy. 6.'"The Poison Tomorrow (Part-One)"-'Bruce apprehends an unhealthy looking man named Dr. Parsons upon seeing him attempt to bit civilians. Oliver comes to Gotham demanding that Bruce hand Dr.Parsons over to him by explaining that while Laurel was buying dinner at the supermarket in Star City, Parsons bit her there, infecting Laurel with a disease that is slowly killing her. Bruce, Gordon, and Oliver interrogate Dr. Parsons for an antidote only for Dr. Parsons to die not before mumbling to them: "Luivy luver to the bone gotta cure..skeletons". Gordon has Dr. Albert Lyle the coroner due an autopsy on Parsons to discover his load being loaded with hemometratrioxin, which creates a deadly virus in the blood cells themselves that is highly contagious. Knowing that Parsons worked in Star City, Bruce and Oliver decide to go there to investigate. Ivy is meanwhile meeting with a businessman named Mr. Fenn, a father of three, making plans to infect the people of Lamb Valley with the same virus that Parsons is infected with. Ivy later on meets with Hush to give him the money she and Fenn made. Hush then vanishes without a trace with the money once the street lights turn on. Meanwhile, Watson and the team struggle to protect councilman Pollard from the mysterious Peace Maker since Pollard is starting an anit-vigilante bill. Peace Maker attempts to kill Pollard again during a television interview only for his plan to be foiled. Smith deduces that Alicia is Red Robin. In flashbacks, Penguin, Falcone and Duquense's plan is revealed; they plan to build on their current wealth, and use money and power to take control of the city. Falcone hires Curare to keep the team busy while they get enough goons, weapons, etc. to pull off an epic heist on every bank in Gotham, then taking control of the city. Curare makes quick work of Gordon's team but is forced to escape when more police officers arrive. 7.'"The Poison Tomorrow (Part-Two)"-'Batman and Green Arrow go to Star City where they break into Ivy's greenhouse upon learning that she was one of Parson's patients before Parson got infected. Batman goes to stop a truck carrying baby food that was exiting the greenhouse knowing that when he stopped Parsons, he was destroying jars of baby food. Deducing that Ivy plans to infect the children, Batman goes to stop it while Green Arrow goes into the greenhouse after Ivy. Ivy attempts to seduce Oliver after Oliver defeats her mindless henchman Jason only for Oliver's love for Laurel to outweigh Ivy's advances. Oliver tortures Ivy demanding the antidote only for Ivy to deny that such an antidote exists. Fenn, not wanting this traced back to him, blows up the greenhouse killing Ivy. Oliver is infected by this and Batman tries to take Oliver to a hospital only for Jason to attack them. However, Jason has also been infected with the virus and dies as well. Meanwhile, Watson is still retired from being Orpheus but has started learning more of the ropes at S.P.Y.R.A.L. and has begun to see things more clearly from Avesta's perspective and the tough calls she has to make, but understands she doesn’t just make Hayley-based choices unless she is left with no other option. Hush takes control of the computers at S.P.Y.R.A.L. and appears on them accusing Avesta of corruption because of Project S.A.N.C.T.U.S. Several S.P.Y.R.A.L. agents then turn out to be in league with Hush and kill several other agents and Avesta is fatally shot, but Watson intervenes and stops them from killing her. Avesta is then taken to a hospital in National City for extensive surgeries but Watson is surprised when President Baker informs him that he is next to be director of S.P.Y.R.A.L., approved by Avesta herself. Though feeling unready to take on a role like this Watson doesn’t refuse out of respect for his wife’s wishes and reluctantly becomes the man charged with protecting the world. Bruce deduces from Parson's ambiguous monologue that he meant that a bone marrow transplant was the cure for the virus. Jason is able to provide the bone marrow transplant and then dies during the operation. Jason only wanted to help Oliver and Laurel since he felt Ivy loved Oliver. When Mr. Fenn is ensuring his children are in bed, Batman confronts him about his plans to infect the people of Lamb Valley. Fenn is arrogant knowing that there is no evidence against him. However, Batman points out that because Jason and Ivy dead, there is no cure for the horror he wanted to spread. Upon hearing this, Fenn realizes that he and his children are infected which makes him break down crying. Batman then leaves Fenn knowing that this was his fault. In flashbacks, Montoya captures Catwoman and attempts to find out as much as she can about Falcone. Montoya becomes shocked when Selina reveals that she believes Mario Falcone to be her father. 8.'"Happy Holidays"-'Everybody celebrates Christmas with happy family reunions but Bruce starts hallucinating Katrina. Shortly after though FBI Deputy Director Carl Smith arrests Bruce in front of everyone for charges of vigilantism for being the Batman. While Bruce is imprisoned, a shadowed figure broadcasts a large message broadcasts on live tv, with a man disguised in the shadows accusing Gotham City of corruption and promising to liberate it. The Bat Family starts investigating but the team is kidnapped one after the other. Peace Maker leaves Bruce a message to invite him to try to rescue his friends. Fortunately, Bruce's trail is delayed when Judge McGarvey allows him to go free on a five million dollar bond that Fox provides. Bruce and William then head to the location where Peace Maker has all of the Bat Family captive and reveals Smith to be his superior. Smith tells Batman and Prometheus that his vision is to liberate the world from the shackles of corruption and Gotham City has always been a primary source of this. However he also admires the Bat Family for their efforts in trying to save an almost broken city and extends an invitation to join him and really save the city in exchange for dropping the charges. Bruce refuses. As Smith expresses disappointment and sets Peace Maker on him but Prometheus sneaks up on him and he and Batman fight together against the enemy and free their allies. Afterward, the rest of the Bat Family regroup and discus what to do about Smith, and Lucius Jr. as well as Fox promise to find them and try and uncover Hush as well as Peace Maker 's identify if possible. Smith is later on with his villainous cabal (Draco, Lydia, Hush, Peace Maker , and Two-Face) watching everyone's interactions in the Batcave. In flashbacks, while working on a mission with Montoya and Cash, Allen notices a mystical creature following them around with ghostly white skin and a green cloak. After informing Gordon of what he's seen, the team discovers that this is the ghost of Jim Corrigan, former Gotham police officer who was murdered by a group of thugs who drowned him in a swamp. 9.'"Invasion"-'While visiting his father Joe West, pregnant stepmother District Attorney Cecile Horton, sister Iris West, and brother-in-law Eddie Thawne, Wally is abducted by FBI agents working led by Smith, who incapacitates him with a device. As it turns out, Smith and the FBI abducted Wally under orders from President Baker, who intends to hand Wally over to an alien race called the Dominators to avoid an invasion. Watson and Vice-President Marsdin protest to this since Wally is having his human rights violated, however, Baker, General Sam Lane, and Smith are in favor of it. Despite Lane and Smith's objections, Baker agrees to allow Watson to form a team to take down the Dominators. Watson recruits Bruce, Alfred, Alicia, the Legends, and Kara Danvers/Supergirl since her cousin Clark Kent and Clark's lover Lois Lane are in Argo City so Clark can reconnect with his Kryptonian heritage. Kara struggles to earn Bruce's trust, seeing that he’s is the most-respected among the heroes of this world. Cisco Ramon finds and reveals a message Wally's future self sent to Rip Hunter, which exposes Wally's manipulation of the timeline and its effect on other team members. As a result, only Bruce, Watson, Albert Wells, Harrison Wells, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Eddie, Iris, and Caitlin Snow still trust Wally. After the Dominators abduct President Baker when Baker makes plans to have Batman arrested in order to boost his approval ratings, the team goes to rescue him; however, Wally remains behind since most of them distrust him. Bruce, Joe, Eddie, and Iris and Watson choose to stay behind in support of Wally. Kara leads the group; they find the Baker, but the Dominators kill him when he is found and activate a mind control device to take over the group. The controlled heroes return and attack S.P.Y.R.A.L., where Bruce and Wally confront them. While Bruce holds them off, Wally, with Wells advising him, lures Kara to the device and manipulates her into destroying it, freeing everyone from the Dominators' control. When the team regroups, Ray Palmer tells Wally that everyone forgives and trusts him. Bruce, Alicia, Alfred, Ray, and Watson are then abducted by Dominators. In flashbacks, Penguin, Falcone, and Duquesne declare war on the G.C.P.D. during their attack on the Wayne Enterprises party. The entire G.C.P.D move in and attack Penguin, Falcone, Duquesne and their goons at their base. Gordon becomes hospitalized in the aftermath. 10.'"What Might Have Been"-'Bruce finds himself back at Wayne Manor; both his and Alicia's parents are still alive, he is about to be married to Selina Kyle, and Watson is the Batman. Harvey is married to Silver St. Cloud and they have a daughter together named Lucy, who has a loving relationship with her grandfather William. The Dents and the rest of Wayne family are hiding at Wayne Manor after after the city has been destroyed by the Undertaking devised by Black Mask. It is revealed that he, Watson, Alicia, Alfred, and Ray are all being held unconscious inside pods aboard the Dominator mothership. Meanwhile, Lucius Jr. and Cisco Ramon try to hack into the Dominators' mainframe using a piece of their technology. The team recovers a necessary device with the help of the Flash and Supergirl and manages to locate the others. Bruce begins seeing flashes of his former life, as do Watson and Ray. All five captives soon realize that they are inside a shared hallucination of simulated reality. Their escape attempt is blocked by manifestations of Prometheus, Azrael, Black Mask and and their mercenaries. The group defeats all of them, then leaves the dream and awakens inside the ship. Escaping in a shuttle, they are rescued by the ''Waverider. Ray deduces that the Dominators were gathering information from their minds to help them complete a special "weapon", using the hallucination as a distraction. The team learns that the Dominator mothership is headed toward Earth. 11."The End of The World"-Nate says that the first Dominator invasion occurred in 1951 in Redmond, Oregon. He goes there with fellow Legends Mick Rory and Amaya Jiwe and Lucius Jr. and Cisco to kidnap a Dominator for information. Although they are successful, the three Legends and their alien captive are taken prisoner by F.B.I. gents. The Legends learn from the Dominator that the aliens have arrived to assess humanity's threat, now that metahumans have appeared and formed the Justice Society of America. Lucius Jr. and Cisco rescue the Legends, and also set the Dominator free, carelessly altering history. In 2016 Central City, the team learns that the Dominators know about Wally's manipulation of the timeline, deem him a threat, and are demanding his surrender in exchange for peace. After the Legends return, the team discovers that the Dominators' weapon is a bomb that will kill all metahumans on Earth, with millions of collateral human casualties. The teams dissuade Wally from surrendering. As Firestorm, Albert and Jax transmutes the bomb into a liquid, and the teams force the Dominators to retreat with a pain-inflicting nano-weapon developed by Martin's daughter Lily. As the heroes celebrate their victory, Bruce offers Kara his friendship after everyone is congratulated by Olivia Marsdin, who has been sworn in a president following Baker's death. Albert persuades Jax not to tell the others that Jesse's existence is the result of a temporal paradox he inadvertently caused when the Legends were in 1987. 12."We Fall"-'Carl Smith attacks the city's critical Internet infrastructure, causing numerous casualties including councilman Pollard, before demanding ransom payment of $10 million dollars a day from Bruce to prevent a deadlier attack from happening. Watson is relieved of his duties as S.P.Y.R.A.L. director once Avesta wakes up though is kept hidden in a disclosed location with Rex for their safety and continues her job from there, but Watson has gained a clearer understanding of how messy the world can get having been forced to make some tough calls that have been weighing on him since. After getting himself checked up his injuries have also fully healed and he decides to return to being Orpheus and as soon as he does Peace Maker makes another appearance targeting corrupt officials. Watson pursues him and finally Peace Maker is taken down but upon unmasking him and Watson is stunned to learn that Peace Maker is actually Adrian Chase. When Watson takes Chase to S.P.Y.R.A.L. he reveals what has happened to him since Gotham exploded. ''Adrian encountered a man named Hush who trains him in the ways of the Society of Shadows. Hush leaves Adrian to roam Gotham City to enforce his own vision of justice. Later Smith and the FBI reviewed the footage of his encounter with the Bat Family and Smith was impressed with how long he lasted against Batman's team, and recruited him to their cause. Adrian is also the witness in the FBI's case against Bruce Wayne in being Batman. ''This leads to Watson beating down Chase in rage due to Avesta's near death experience but Adrian, feeling guilty about Avesta, still stands by his views that the world is corrupt and it needs to end and Gotham City is the first step in bringing that vision to life. Watson asks Chase to make things right and tell him what Smith is planning. However Chase doesn’t actually know, he just points and shoots at targets, but does know it will involve the entire city but refuses to help him stop it as he still believes in Smith's plan and doesn't believe they can be stopped. His only advice is for Watson to take his family and team out of the city and leave it behind for good and don't make the same mistake he did. Bruce and Gordon set up safe zones for citizens following the attacks, eventually Smith's cabal targets them. Bruce and the team stop Smith's party's attack on the safe zones' occupants. In order to prevent a deadlier attack from happening, Bruce gives into Smith's demands. 13. '"The Devil's Greatest Scheme"-'''Carl Smith threatens to set off a bomb on midnight. Lucius Jr. goes looking for Smith through every inch of the dark-web that he can and finds several places in Gotham City that he Watson and Alicia search but with no luck. However one of their searches leads them to Barbara, Gordon's niece who is a part of Smith's hacker for hire program in the FBI. Barbara is in on Smith's scheme. The trio try to get Barbara to tell them where Smith is but she refuses to give him up. However she is caught off guard when she learns that Smith almost made an orphan out of Rex. Barbara is quite disturbed to learn that Smith has willingly targeted civilians and endangered children. Every member of Smith's cabal attempts to leave the cit only to be captured by Bruce and his team. Batman uses Smith's son Steve to convince him to surrender. When Smith is in custody, a remorseful Smith fills out a confession to Bruce that he was the one who leaked the photo of him and gives him the bank account number containing all of the city's funds. After Bruce leaves, Hush arrives to kill Smith in anger for betraying him. The police turn a blind eye as Hush is murdering Smith. In flashbacks, Falcone returns and taunts the team with the idea that there is a traitor among them. Paranoid, Allen is determined to find out how it is, with all signs pointing to Bennett. 14."Red Rain"-'In flashbacks, Bennett is shown on a security camera working with Falcone to kill G.C.P.D. police officers. When Bullock and Allen confront him, Bennett is killed by Falcone, and it is revealed that the Bennett working with Falcone was Clayface, prompting Allen to hunt down and brutally beat Clayface. In the present day, there are several disappearances of Gotham citizens, who have been dubbed "Lost Ones" by the media, is because they are being turned into vampires. Due to eyewitnesses claiming to see a bat-like figure during the attacks, it's mistakenly reported Batman is the culprit. When Batman goes to Gotham Cemetery to look for Dala, he is chased down by a SWAT unit, all of whose members are taken by Dala as they chase her back into the city. During a fight with the Batman, Dala offers to let him join her conquest of Gotham; Batman refuses. Dala then spares Batman leaving. Dala kidnaps reporter Vicki Vale with plans to sacrifice Vicki's soul to reanimate Carmilla. Upon learning Vicki has been kidnapped, Batman and the the team rush to Dala's lair with their anti-vampirism vaccine developed by William and arsenal of weapons, defeating and curing all the "Lost Ones" that attack him in the catacombs beneath Gotham Cemetery. The Batman then frees Vicki, disrupting the reanimation ritual. Dala fights with Batman, whom he lures to the Batcave. In an attempt to aid his master, Alfred injects Dala with the anti-vampirisim vaccine, but it cannot cure a natural vampire. When Dala resumes her pursuit, Lucius incinerates her with his prototype solar energy storing machine by striking him with the sunlight that was stored within, reducing Dala to a pile of ashes and bones. At the edge of Gotham, Rachel Dawes appears at a gas station, injured, and begs a police sergeant named F. Bingsley (Danny Wattley) to help her. 15.'"Counterpart"-'Alexa Van Owen (Christopher Dent), Bruce's solicitor in his impending trial coming to him hopeful that she could get the charges against him dropped due to Adrian disappearing all of a sudden. Gordon then walks in to inform Bruce that Rachel's Earth Thirty-Six doppelganger Rachel Dawes/Dala is posing as Earth Forty-One's deceased Rachel Dawes must to the disbelief of Bruce and Alicia. Bruce, Alicia, and Gordon go to the Gotham City Police Department in the hope to stop Rachel from speaking to the press but they are too late. They eventually discover that she is the real Rachel Dawes and Rachel reveals that Black Mask kept her prisoner for two years and she was able to escape with help from Sergeant Bingsley. Bruce and Alexa meet with Gotham City district Attorney Sam Armand, who he and Judge McGarvey explain to Bruce and Alexa that they are no longer using Adrian's testimony and instead using Dick Grayson's. After learning that Dick is the witness, Alfred Pennyworth, William Dent, and John Watson discuss the situation with Bruce and Alicia. Bruce and William fight about Bruce being the Batman again. Alicia decides to go back out to the field to save Dick with Hank, Ariana, and Don, she successfully gets into the hotel room where Dick is being held and kisses him after watching him get tortured by Detective Arnold Flass while Chief Kimberly Hill watches all of this doing nothing. When SWAT shows up to the hotel, Bruce pulls Alicia out to save Dick later. Watson and Gordon learn what happened which is why they are tasked to find the corrupt police officers in the department. With help from Avesta, they find where Flass has Dick. Bruce, Alicia, Hank, Don, and Ariana go after them. After Dick is rescued, Watson reminds Bruce that President Marsdin owes him a favor for helping foil the Dominator's invasion and that the FBI, who take orders from the President, handed the case over to Armand. Bruce refuses to believe that will work since Marsdin wants to cover up the treat of the Dominator invasion. However, Watson tells Bruce to let him try. Dick and Alicia go to bed. In flashbacks, After beating Clayface nearly to death, Allen is suspended from the force. 16.'"Guardian of Gotham"-'Gordon and the G.C.P.D. arrest Draco Kosov, Lydia Cassamento's right-hand man, for drug smuggling. District Attorney Sam Armand arrives demanding Draco be released since there was no warrant for his arrest. However, Gordon presents Armand with one signed by a judge, prompting Armand to back off. Watson messages Bruce telling him to turn on the National News where it announces President Marsdin addressing the Batman debate in Gotham City. President Marsdin begins her speech: "People of the United States of America, I know there has been controversy lately to the actions of the Batman and whether Bruce Wayne is the man behind the mask. While the fact remains that the Batman does sometimes break the law, he has also helped expose corruption within the FBI two years ago when they were being manipulated by the criminal Roman Sionis. As such, I have decided to grant the Batman and his team full presidential pardons for any illegal activities they have done and I am calling off the case against Mayor Bruce Wayne. I have doubts that the Mayor of Gotham City is Batman due to his obligations, but even if he was, I refuse to allow the FBI and anyone within my government to hunt and persecute a man who has helped save lives as well as expose our flaws. Mask or not, the Batman is a hero and he will not be condemned for his actions and Bruce Wayne will no longer be accused of being a vigilante, nor will he continue being the subject of an unwarranted investigation. Thank-you". Because of this, Armand's case against Bruce is thrown out and Batman is now a national hero. While Bruce makes a statement to the press regarding President Marsdin's selfless act, he surrenders to masked gunmen and taken hostage in order to avoid the public finding out his true identity. Cassamento is the one who had Bruce kidnapped and demands that Draco be cleared of all charges or Bruce dies. The G.C.P.D. led by Gordon attempt to rescue Bruce during a prisoner exchange, however, some of them are revealed to be working for Cassamento and attempt to kidnap Gordon under Cassamento's orders. However, Alicia and her team rescue them while Draco and Cassamento escape. Hush later learns what Marsdin did and smashes the television screen as she is making her speech. In flashbacks, Bullock, scarred by the death of Bennett, as well as Falcone and Clayface's trick, forces himself to confront Falcone himself. 17.'"Sins of The Father"-'In flashbacks before William destroyed the Narrows, he developed a prototype earthquake device to test and handed it over to Falcone, who was in on the Undertaking. Bullock reveals Falcone's master plan; to destroy half of Gotham with the earthquake device. Gordon gets out of coma in the hospital and is informed by Rachel's father Lieutenant Dudley Dawes (Martin Freeman) of the events. Falcone shoots and paralyzes Dawes while Gordon develops an interest in Duquesne. In the present day, Two-Face, directionless without Smith, kills Dent Corp executive Doug Miller. When Doug got into his car and while being driven to spend time with his wife is confronted by the scarred Harvey. He askes Miller the location of his father's device. Miller gives him the location. Harvey flips a coin to decide Miller's fate. It lands in favor of allowing Miller to live, but Two-Face next moves on to the fate of the Driver, which lands in favor of his death. Two-Face shot the driver, and the car swerves into a small obstruction, violently flipping it sideways and coming to a stop upside down. Two-Face breaks into the location to seize William's earthquake machine. Two-Face then holds the city for ransom even though it is now bankrupt. William faces off against his son and Harvey begins to believe Batman is his father and shocked that he is alive. William gains the upper hand; but Harvey tells William that Batman is dead, Harvey takes a gun as he flips his coin and shoots himself. William is too late to stop him. The team is able to dismantle the device, but William goes through a depression out of guilt for all the people he has hurt and manipulated. Bruce then decides to retake the Batman mantle permanently and lets William stay at Wayne Manor with him, Alicia, and Alfred so that he can recover from his depression. Meanwhile, Rachel meets her father. Since Armand refuses to rehire her to work for the District Attorney's office and due to being inspired by her father, Rachel decides to join the G.C.P.D. and goes to train in the police academy. Ariana confronts her father at Blackgate for having held Rachel captive for two years. Black Mask confesses that he had plans to use Rachel against the Bat Family, but that never got to happen because of Agent Asselah. Ariana then leaves not before warning him to honor his deal with Batman. 18.'"Shifting Allegiances"-'After Draco attempts to gun down Bruce at the Big Belly Burger when Bruce is picking up a lunch there from Watson's mother, Dick vows to do something about it. Dick confronts Draco at a gay bar shocked when Draco reveals to him that he and Leonid were lovers which is why he wants to kill Bruce, blaming him for his death. Dick reminds Draco of his honor and friendship with Thomas Wayne. Draco betrays Dick, chains him, and later on takes him to see Cassamento. Draco uses his childhood to convince Cassamento allow Dick and Dragon to fight fairly. In Draco's childhood, he pushed his music teacher, Mr. Chillich, down a flight of stairs for giving him an F, remarking: “Draco, you think you’re strong, but you are not strong if you don’t feel.” Draco's father then sent him to a disciplinary school in England, which explains his British accent. As a result of his time at the school, Draco claims that his love of opera is all that remains of his softer side. Dick and Dragon square off one by one. If Dick wins, Cassamento has to leave Gotham. If Cassamento wins, Dick has to leave Gotham. Dick defeats Dragon only for Cassamento to taser Dick. Later on, Hush, who learns of the incident, convinces Cassamento to have Dick be on trial for being the Knight in order to get Bruce to reveal his identity knowing he would never allow Dick to take the fall. Draco tends to Dick's wounds and plans to help him escape. but, before he can do it, Cassamento has Dick arrested and brought to the G.C.P.D. anticipating his trial. Dick is then arrested by Flass. Meanwhile, Bruce and Gordon confront Hill about her ties to Cassamento. Hill confesses to be operating under duress since Cassamento threatened her father, sister, and niece. Bruce offers Hill protection only for Hill to arrogantly refuse. Gordon manages to convince Hill by revealing Bruce and him have contacts within S.P.Y.R.A.L. and they can give her family a safe house as well as new identities until Cassamento is behind bars. Hill becomes convinced Bruce is Batman only for Bruce to reveal he has contacts within the organization because of Watson being married to Avesta, who is the current director of the agency. Hill tells Bruce and Gordon to prove they can protect her family first and then she will gladly help them take down Cassamento. Bruce and Gordon agree to it feeling her demand is reasonable. Alicia becomes shocked to learn of Dick's trial and breaks down crying with Bruce and Alfred comforting her. In flashbacks, Gordon confronts Duquense but ends up having a heart-to-heart talk with him, revealing Duquense, like Gordon, lost his wife to a gun. Duquense comes to his senses and turns himself in, realizing what he's doing is wrong, and reveals the third player in the operation was Oswald Cobblepot, who in the criminal underworld is going by the name of "Penguin". 19.'"The Trial of Dick Grayson"-'Several witnesses are called at Dick's trial to testify about the identity of the Knight including Watson, Bruce, and Alicia. Watson claims that his former partner is not a vigilante only for Armand to diminish his credibility by proving Watson had no knowledge of his brother Roderick being a criminal working for Black Mask. When Alicia is called to testify, Cassamento pressures Alicia into saying Dick is the Knight at trial and if she doesn't, Cassamento will kill Adrian's daughter Beth in front of her. After Bruce takes the stand, the Knight crashes through the skylight, revealing himself to be the athlete Tom Dalton back from the dead. Eric testifies that he is really the Knight and is taken into custody under orders from Judge McGarvey despite Armand's protestations. When being saved from Cassamento's men by Watson and Alfred, he is revealed to be J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. Rachel takes the stand and, despite being threatened by Cassamento earlier, testifies that Dalton is actually the Knight. Dick is found guilty, proving the assumption that both the judge and the jury were in Cassamento's pocket. Alexa Van Owen, Dick's lawyer, moves for a judgment of acquittal and McGarvey surprisingly agrees feeling that the incident with Eric Dalton created reasonable doubt for Dick. Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and Alicia return to the lair and discover J'onn switched places with McGarvey during jury deliberation. McGarvey is kidnapped by the real Cassamento and taken to the basement of her lair where Hermone Grange (Lesley Sharp) is kept. Cassamento feeds Hermione with disloyal henchmen. McGarvey claims that an alien broke into his chambers and knocked him out, however, Cassamento doesn't believe him. Grange is revealed to have serted steel cap teeth onto her after she lost her teeth before she went to Arkham. Cassamento then has Grange eat McGarvey and Grange first starts by eating McGarvey's face. In flashbacks, Dalton impersonates the Knight since he wants to takeout the gangster Pete Wilson, who shot his fiance a long time ago when he was at war with the Bertinelli Crime Family. Bruce manages to save Wilson but Dalton dies and Bruce has a private funeral held for him. 20.'"Lydia Cassamento"-'32 years ago, a young Lydia Cassamento is shown being a teenage immigrant to the United States teased by the popular girls led by Sherry Squires because of her accent. Sherry burns a photo of Cassamento's father, the only remembrance she had of him. In the present time, Cassamento and Richard Dragon travel to Bludhaven, where she intends to join the Quadrant, a major organization that controls crime in the entire country. She expects having taken over Gotham City will be an achievement big enough to grant him a seat at the table. Lydia and Dragon meet a Chinese accountant named Lau, an associate of the Quadrant. Lau has Lydia fulfill a task in order to prove her worth and meet the Quadrant: to locate Robert Baylor, one of the Quadrant's men, who is under FBI's custody. With help from Armand, Cassamento learns that Baylor is actually cooperating with the FBI, and Lau requests him to capture the guy as an additional mission. Cassamento reluctantly agrees, but as he delivers Baylor to Lau, the latter has both of them shot. Cassamento survives due to a vest she was secretly wearing and returns to Lau's place, where she takes out his men, lectures him on survival, explains how Sherry made her feel powerless and inferior and tortures Lau for information on the Quadrant's next meeting.On their way to the Quadrant's meeting, Cassamento tells Dragon that what doesn't kill you make you stronger. Cassamento has Lau storm in the restaurant where the meeting is taking place with enough C4 in his chest to take out many security guards at once. After killing some additional men, Lydia and Dragon finally meet the Quadrant leaders (Morgan Edge, Adam Hunt, Roland De Fleures, and Harv Weston) face to face. Lydia offers them Gotham City in exchange for a seat at the table, but Hunt is still unimpressed with Lydia's achievements mocks her for being a woman. Lydia reacts by executing him. Despite this, Morgan Edge is interested in her proposal. Having fulfilled her personal quest of becoming a crime lord, Lydia locates Sherry and brings her atop a building, where she shows him a fragment of her burned father's picture, which she recovered from the flames, resulting in blisters and severe burns. Lydia then burns her alive and tosses the fragment into the fire before a calm Dragon. Meanwhile, an assassin named Death Stroke (Manu Bennett) starts killing several mob bosses in Gotham who work for Cassamento. Slade almost defeats Bruce, until the team corners him. Taking Slade to the Batcave, the team learn from Slade that Hush hired him. Everyone begins to wonder why Hush wants to betray Cassamento. 21.'"The Ties That Bind"-'Hill provides proof to Bruce that Armand is in league with Cassamento and Bruce confronts him about it. Armand revealed that his son had cancer and he needed the mob's money. Bruce tells Armand how S.P.Y.R.A.L. will protect his family and how his son can get the help he so desperately needs at L-Corp for a fair price in exchange for information on Cassamento as well as being demoted. Armand thinks about it and accepts Bruce's deal. Bruce saves Armand from getting gunned down by assassins at City Hall. With the Quadrant as allies and due to seizing Adam Hunt's power in the mob, Cassamento orchestrates attacks against the Bat Family and their loved ones; most escape unscathed but Lucius Fox is seriously injured by Richard Dragon. They reunite at S.P.Y.R.A.L. where they watch as Richard Dragon destroys the Batcave. With Draco's help, Bruce ambushes Cassamento, but she escapes. Richard Dragon almost kills Lucius Jr. until he is saved by William as Prometheus, who defeats Dragon. William reveals that when going after Cassamento, she was protecting a device containing potentially important data, and send Avesta into the GCPD headquarters to hack it. Lucius Jr. discovers it is an encrypted list of everyone on Cassamento's payroll and starts attempting to decode it. Cassamento kills Edge when Draco manipulates her into believing Edge gave the Batman and his team the intel about his convoy. At S.P.Y.R.A.L., Bruce and Lucius Jr. are able to decrypt the data. Watson informs the team that the Pentagon will not prove of S.P.Y.R.A.L. going after Cassamento since they want the agency to keep a low profile. Bruce decides to go to the FBI for help against the team's objections. However, Bruce points that Smith confessed to violating several protocols before he died and he signed a confession as well as Gordon seizing the laptop Smith used to fabricate the photo of him being Batman. Bruce has been planning to sue the FBI and decides to use the law suit to get the federals on their side. Watson sets up a meeting with Smith's superior Director Joseph Devol (Sean Blakemore) in Washington D.C.At the hospital, Lucius Fox is under surgery due to being shot by Richard Dragon. Dr. Elisa Schwartz later informs everyone that Lucius died during surgery which leaves Lucius Jr. and the team devestated. Later at Washington, Devol accepts Bruce's deal to avoid the law suit as well as to take down Cassamento, whom he has been trying to for years. When Bruce is questioned to how he got the device, Bruce claims that the Batman gave it to him and it's no secret he has been in contact with him. In flashbacks, Penguin's henchman begin robbing every bank in the city while Penguin tries to take out the Mayor. Vigilante goes to deal with Penguin while Gordon and the team head on to apprehend Falcone. Falcone shoots Crispus Allen in the chest twice before vanishing. As Allen dies, the Spectre and Phantom Stranger appear; the Spirit of Vengeance leaves Jim Corrigan's body, which goes to Heaven, and enters Allen's body, "resurrecting" Allen as the new Spectre. 22.'"Uprising"-'''As Devol and the FBI are arresting the people on Cassamento's payroll after Bruce gives them permission to operate in Gotham, Hush appears on every television in Gotham City telling the people to take back freedom from the corruption of their leaders, the ones who oppress them for their own gain and fills people’s computers of Cassamento's influence on the police, businesses, and the city officials. This sparks a full blown revolution. Additionally the city's power grids shutdown disabling the response cabilities of S.P.Y.R.A.L. and the FBI. In the space of an hour people quickly succumb to killing each other to take back what’s theirs in what's called the "uprising". The Bat Family is helpless to do anything but watch the city fall, to watch their 6 years of efforts be undone in a matter of hours. What Bruce is most hurt by is that Hush is telling the truth, that he showed the true face of Gotham City. Hush also sends a message to Bruce mocking him about Katrina's death. Batman and Draco track Hush down. Hush is enjoying watching Bruce suffer. Hush also reveals his wildcard to keep him from interfering: Beth, and threatens to kill her if he interferes. However Bruce and Draco outsmart Hush and Bruce keeps Hush busy while Draco kills the mercenaries to get Beth back. When Draco saves Beth, Hush angrily tosses a knife at Beth only for Draco to push him away and is stabbed instead, while Hush vanishes. Bruce rushes to Draco's side but is too late to save him so Draco apologises for his recklessness and tells Bruce he forgives him for Leonid' death. Draco also tells Bruce that his father would be proud of the man he is and passes away in Bruce's arms. In the aftermath, while Draco's body is retrieved by the Whisper Gang Bruce is vengeful. Devol informs Bruce that Cassamento and everyone in her payroll have been arrested. As mayor, Bruce makes a speech explaining to the people of Gotham the event that transpired and promises to rid the city of corruption and make it a place to call home. As Cassamento is being taken to Slabside, the FBI agents mock Cassamento about loosing her empire. Suddenly the convoy is attacked by Hush, who kills the two agents. Cassamento angrily confronts Hush about betraying her and Hush kills Cassamento not before telling her she was a means to a hurt Bruce Wayne. In flashbacks, Penguin tries to leave Gotham upon learning Duquesne is testifying against him. Falcone rushes to where Penguin is, discovering the shootout occurring between him and the G.C.P.D. The two try to escape via helicopter but are stopped by Gordon's team. Penguin and Falcone are arrested. Spectre leaves Gotham while Gordon and the team begin to adjust to life without Allen working alongside them. Category:The Knight of Gotham